User blog:Mockingjay2/The 85th Hunger Games
Hi everyone, it's Carolina again. These Games are kind of a sequel to my 81st Hunger Games, I will explain everything in the introduction section. Introduction Since the end of the 81st Hunger Games, one of the fastest Hunger Games in the history of Panem, the Games had been rising in popularity inside the Capitol, the new twists and bloodier arenas were the main reason why many Capitol viewers pratically stayed the entire day in front of the television watching the Games. During the 81st Hunger Games, and this year's Games we had: 82nd Hunger Games arena 82nd hg.png|Highlights of the 82nd Hunger Games victor 82nd hg.jpg|Leonard - The Victor The 82nd Hunger Games were as fast as the 81st ones, lasting for a little more than three days. The Gamemakers built a zoo arena, with a huge quantity of wild animals living in the arena. The arena was hot, but it had many places to hide out, even though no one could stay in one of them for long without being devoured by the wild animals around. The arena outfit was a light brown jacket and dark brown pants, with a white shirt under the jacket. The Games rolled fast, with nine of the tributes dying in the opening day; even though only five of them were in the Cornucopia bloodbath, the other four ran into wild animals and could not manage to survive their attacks. Other nine deaths happened in the following day, with the most notable one being the girl from district 6 who hid inside a cave and was found by a bunch of wild monkeys. They ripped off her body completely, with the Gamemakers having to call their attention for the hovercraft to grab her body before they left only her bones left. In the final day, there were six tributes left and a tribute quickly died in the beginning of the day after running into the career tributes, who were four of the remaining tributes. Surprisingly, they discovered that the young district 10 male had somehow managed to befriend the wild lions, and they protected him from the other animals. In the final day, the lions had basically the entire job to hurt brutally the careers and Leonard, the district 10 male, easily finished them up with his dagger. The Gamemakers were not happy about his victory, since he had used elements that were meant to enemies in his own favor, but some people in the Capitol loved the fact that he was friend of the animals. 83rd Hunger Games arena 83rd hg.png|Highlights of the 83rd Hunger Games victor 83rd hg.png|Amanda - the victor of the 83rd Hunger Games The 83rd Hunger Games were longer than the two previous ones, lasting for approximately for eight days, and even the preview of the arena became popular in the Capitol. The Gamemakers had built a arena comprised of a grassland surrounding a deserted school, and the classrooms had been completely destroyed, there were no muttations, but a lot of arena traps. There were many places to hide out and stay, and that is probably why the Games lasted for long, since the combats started to happen quickly. The arena outfit were dark school suits. The opening day had eleven tributes falling in the Cornucopia bloodbath. The remaining thirteen tributes quickly formed alliances and scattered around the school arena, entering in separate classroms, such as the music one, the maths one, etc. The second day had one girl died for entering an already occupied classroom, and the third had two tributes falling for an arena trap. The fourth day had one boy dying after being punched to death by the leader of the career alliance, and in the sixth day the careers and the anti-careers collided in the grassland outside of the school. Five deaths happened, with only two careers left. The seventh day was the preparation to the great finally, and the classrooms of the tributes were temporalily blocked by the Gamemakers. In the eighth, the doors opened and the tributes were basically driven to the cafeteria, where a final feast waited for them. The fifteen years old district 5 female girl, who seemed innocent to the other tributes but had killed three tributes during the bloodbath, plus another girl in the second day. She brutally murdered the other three remaining tributes with her axe. She became a huge sucess among the Capitol viewers, and she participated in a lot of photoshoots posing with a white school outfit (to represent her alleged innocence) and her famous axe. 84th Hunger Games arena 84th hg.png|Highlights of the 84th Hunger Games victor 84th hg.jpg|Evan - the victor of the 84th Hunger Games The 84th Hunger Games lasted for one week, and it had one of the highest-budget arenas of the history of the Hunger Games. At the beginning of the Games, the arena seemed like a paradisiac island, with the Cornucopia being placed in the beach. As the Games passed by, the arena started to get darker, becoming a creepy paisage. Most of the muttations were birds flying through the arena. The arena outfit for the first time was composed of two outfits. The tributes started with an outfit to swim and stay around wet areas, but they were also given a jacket and pants. The ones who decided to stay in the forest would prefer to use the jacket, while the ones next to the water would use the swimming suit. The opening day had eight tributes killed in the bloodbath, plus another tribute who died drowned trying to swim away, escaping from the career alliance. The second day had four another deaths, with three being caused by combat and the other being caused by a hawk muttation. The career tributes killed another one in the third day, and a combat in the forest led to the death of two tributes in the fourth day. The fifth and sixth days had no deaths, as the Gamemakers prepared to the great finale. The remaining top eight was composed by four career tributes, and they started to attack among themselves in the beginning of the day, the district 1 female managed to run away but the district 2 male killed both tributes from 4. Other two tributes died by opposing the Gamemakers' order to go to the Cornucopia, and they were attacked by multiple deadly birds. The district 9 female was killed by the girl from 1, and the boy from 12 was killed the boy from 2. The district 2 male managed to win the combat against the district 1 female, killing her with his sword. He became the first tribute mentored by Nutmeg Spica, the victor of the 81st Hunger Games to come back home as the victor. Rules 1. Instead of what happened in the 81st Hunger Games, these will be written in the point of views of tributes and other characters. 2. This time I'm allowing four tributes per user. The Tributes The Tribute Gallery Linen Moonstone.png|Linen Moonstone - District 1 Avatar-7-.png|Emilia Oswald - District 1 Emilio.png|Emilio Oswald - District 2 Savanna - arena.png|Savanna de Léon - District 2 Mattsmithlunaii.png|Matthew Smith - District 3 MayBlester.png|May Blester - District 3 Javion Heed.png|Javion Heed - District 4 Electra Lunaii.png|Electra Fischer - District 4 Yuri.png|Yuri Harris - District 5 Electra Curium.png|Electra Curium - District 5 Signors Stalingrad.png|Signors Stalingrad - District 6 DewCrikson.png|Dew Crikson - District 6 Limber Woods.png|Limber Dogwood - District 7 Acacia Spruce.png|Acacia Spruce - District 7 District 9 - Jacob Antio.png|Jacob Antio - District 8 ClothoTaetral.png|Clotho Thraetal - District 8 JulioZethes.png|Julio Zethes - District 9 Luna atwoodlunaii.png|Luna Atwood-Idylwyld - District 9 BillyMcranger.png|Billy Mcgranger - District 10 AddisonKidd.png|Bluebella Kidd - District 10 Avatar-3-11.png|Tobias Drew - District 11 PharmacyOmbra.gif|Pharmacy Ombra - District 11 Tomer Wilt-D7 MALE.png|Tomer Wilt - District 12 Specta Terest.png|Specta Terest - District 12 The Reapings District 1 Emilia Oswald was a expert at reapings, even being a fifteen years old. When she was younger, she used to come to the square with her family to watch the reapings, since she was around five years old when the Hunger Games were reinstalled. As a small child, she and her sister would clap hands for the chosen tributes and especially for the volunteers, thinking that they were getting honored somehow, maybe even winning an award. She just started to realize how those things were when she was about eight years old, when her sister became eligible to participate in the reapings, and she started to know how a eligible tribute felt. She was taught by her mother that if someone that they know is reaped, they should not clap, and they would only greet the tribute if he or she volunteered and actually seemed to stand a chance in the arena. It meant that Emilia should not clap for poor twelve-year old girls, when they were chosen to take a part in the Hunger Games. Last year, a tragedy completely wrecked the peace of her life. Her older sister, Jenny, was called to take a part in the Hunger Games, and Emilia tried to volunteer to take her place. Anyway, Jenny stopped her and accepted her fate as a tribute and entered the Games. At the beginning, people actually had faith over Jenny as she had killed two tributes along the first two days. She actually managed to get to the great finale, and she almost won, but unfornately was stabbed with a sword by Evan, the district 2 male tribute who ended up winning the Games. Emilia hated to be there after what they did to her sister, but she knew that she had to do what she was going to do. --- As Linen Moonstone walked to the reaping, he started to wonder the possibility of actually being reaped. It would mean that another guy could easily volunteer to take his place, and he would just another chance to enter in the Hunger Games. He could not be chosen, not this year. He had planned to volunteer for a long time, and it would totally destroy his plans. Wrapped up around his arms, a blonde girl was repeatedly kissing his neck, while he watched the paisage of other kids entering the square like he could not care less about her. He got his finger pricked, and gave a goodbye kiss to the bitch who was hanging out with him. He headed to the seventeen years old section and met with his friends of the Career academy. One of them started to laugh of Linen because of the lipstick mark left by the girl who was with him at his neck, the boys started to say that he was dating with her and he was in love. He could not stand the pressure over him, and punched the boy who started to mock him. The other guys around quickly stopped laughing, and Linen gave a cold stare to all of them. --- Carmelita walked on to the stage with a wide smile on her face. It was her tenth year escorting, but it would be her first time with District One. Everything was very exciting for her, the Gamemakers greeting her as she walked to the stage, the faces of the innocent kids looking at her, and the emotion of being broadcasted for the entire nation. District One was a winning district, and the tributes usually survive until the final days. She knew it was going to be an excellent year. Her long green hair was falling over her shoulders, and they shook as she walked towards the central microphone. "Welcome, District One. My name is Carmelita and I will be your escort this year." A quick round of applauses was heard, and Carmelita's eyes quickly started to shiver, she was about to cry up in that stage. It was way too much emotion for a poor Capitol escort. "Well," she yelled brightly, "let's start, right? May the odds be ever in your favour!" She walked towards the left bowl, and quickly pulled out a slip of paper. "The female tribute is..." "I volunteer!" A sole brown-haired girl in the fifteen years old section shouted, with her hand up. Carmelita happily clapped her hands, and the girl rushed to the stage. "What's your name darling?" Carmelita said, the happiness was obviously present in her voice. The girl approached the microphone. "Emilia Oswald." Another round of applauses was heard, and in this meanwhile, Carmelita grabbed a slip of paper in the other bowl. "And the male tribute is..." Again, before she could even finish her announcement, a masculine voice sounded in the crowd. Actually, two voices shouted, and the two boys took their way to the stage. Linen rushed and before the guy could take the stairs to the stage, he pushed the boy violently to the side and assumed his role as tribute. Carmelita opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Linen. "My name is Linen Moonstone." He stood up next to Emilia, and they shook hands before being escorted to the car, where they would be taken to the Justice Building. District 2 Category:Blog posts